


Detective Kent

by KalK



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: En otro universo, Clark de la serie Smallville no se convirtió ni en Reportero, ni en Superman. En este universo se volvió policía. Los años fueron pasaron y se mudo a Gotham





	Detective Kent

Detective Kent 

* * *

 

Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & Warner Bros.

* * *

En otro universo, Clark de la serie Smallville no se convirtió ni en Reportero, ni en Superman. En este universo se volvió policía. Los años fueron pasaron y se mudo a Gotham hace una semana, como el nuevo detective del cuartel de policías. Un día trabajando, se reencontrara con cierta morena. Con quien paso un momentos muy intenso en el universidad de Metrópolis, con ella había perdido su virginidad.

* * *

Para entender esta historia, nos ubicamos en los acontecimientos del episodio Recruit. Clark es reclutado para la Met-U para asistir como estudiante al año siguiente y claro por sus habilidades en el football. Es llevado a la casa de las tri-alpha por Geoff para que lo seduzcan y convencerlo de asistir, allí conocería a una hermosa morena. Que aunque tratan de seducirlo y hacerlo caer, son interrumpidos por Lois Lane. Que se encontraba escondida en el armario, reporteando un caso. Al final del capítulo Clark decide no aceptar y estudiar cerca de casa el próximo año. Y hasta allí todo canon para la serie Smallville

* * *

En mi universo, la historia continua. Con Clark volviendo a la casa de la hermandad de las Tri-Alpha. Aunque sabe lo que planeaban las chicas, decide volver para informarles sobre su decisión. Al tocar la puerta es recibido por la morena, que le daremos el nombre de "Zoe" ella lo invita a ingresar, pero Clark no esta seguro de ingresar y le dice que algo breve, lo que tiene que decir. Ella escucha esto, pero igual le toma la mano y lo arrastra al interior de la casa.

La joven Zoe le pide que tomo asiento, el accede a esto. Mientras la chica va a la cocina a buscar algo, minutos después trae un vaso grande de limonada y un pedazo de torta del cual habían preparado. La cual se sirvió un pedazo, hace un par de horas. Ambos se pusieron a conversar, le explicó a que había ido a la casa. Ella le contesta que sabía, hace poco le habían informado que no contarían con el, para el próximo año.

* * *

Una hora después de estar conversando, Clark decide irse a su pueblo. Se estaba por despedir de ella, cuando Zoe le tapa la boca con el dedo, le pide que le de la mano y la acompañe a su habitación. Kent no estaba seguro de esto recién la viene conociendo, después de uno minutos finalmente acepto y subieron las escaleras, al entrar a la habitación Clark reviso con su super visión el armario, para saber que no hay nadie adentro, como hace un par de horas

Ambos se encontraban al medio de la habitación, Clark estaba nervioso y ella lo sabía - Te ves muy incómodo, Clark - observó Zoe, levantando una ceja.

Es extraño estar aquí - dijo con sinceridad - podría llegar tu compañera - le explicaba

Ella le tomo de la mano - Tranquilo, esta noche nadie nos molestara aquí en el dormitorio. Recuerda que el novio de mi compañera murió y se encuentran velando sus restos. - Clark asintió, ella le quito la casaca roja y la tiro al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces también le quito la camiseta azul y cayendo donde estaba la casaca.

Zoe se quedo admirando su cuerpo, estaba maravillada de lo bien construido que estaba en la parte de arriba. No podía esperar a ver más abajo, se acerco a él y le beso el cuello. Clark estaba sintiendo la caricias de ella y automáticamente le quito el suéter rosa, revelando la parte de arriba de su ropa interior. Se arrodillo, le quito las botas y la falda, mientras que acariciaba su trasero. Kent se levanto dejando solo la parte de abajo de la ropa interior de ella. Zoe le imito, le quito los zapatos y los calcetines. La diferencia es que al momento de quitarle los pantalones, también le quito su boxers dejando a Clark completamente desnudo. Él tomo en sus brazos a Zoe y la llevo a la cama, en donde hace un par de horas había estado tumbado. Después de acomodarla en la cama, le quito la ropa interior e inferior a ella. Para besar los labios y cuello de ella

Clark se detuvo y la miro a los ojos - debo confesar algo

Que sucede, Clark - le pregunto, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Yo...soy virgen - escupió él, ella rió

Zoe, ahora acariciaba el cabello de Clark - Lo se, ahora te lo quito - ella lo estaba besando, cuando el se separo de ella

Tu, eres? - pregunto él

Ella lo negó con la cabeza - hace mucho tiempo que no, tranquilo lo pasaras bien - ambos se acercaron y se volvieron a besar

* * *

En la actualidad

Gotham, centro comercial. La policía se lleva a los ladrones, mientras que el oficial Kent miraba a una vieja conocida.

Zoe - pregunto Clark, a la dueña de la joyería. Ella sonrío

Lo miro de arriba a bajo - Hola, mi Superman. A pasado mucho tiempo

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

2017

* * *

Historia escrita por

Kal-K 2.0


End file.
